


Teach Me Kiss

by joannechen52



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎本文時間連結在美二電影拍完後，美三電影開拍前<br/>◎文中設定兩人私交甚好<br/>◎CE接到的新戲劇本是作者瞎掰的</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Kiss

Sebastian不是第一次來Chris在紐約的住所，不過這次拜訪的原因有點特殊。  
Chris的母親和弟弟Scott上街購物去了，兩人從波士頓前來探望自己的兒子和老哥。當初Chris為了拍戲方便而在紐約市找房子時，就特地選了格局和老家相近的這棟公寓，他把客房整理得舒舒服服，方便遠道而來的家人們隨時入住。  
某種程度來說，Sebastian也像Chris的家人，如果Lisa跟Scott在家，他們也會很歡迎Sebastian的造訪，這群人擁有同樣熱情和溫柔的性格，磁場得以完好的貼合，相互吸引。  
通常Sebastian來找Chris都是為了演戲的事，所以只要見到Sebastian出現，Lisa便會自動準備好熱茶和甜點(對她來說，Chris在紐約的廚房已經和她在波士頓的那座個人堡疊沒什麼兩樣)，然後讓兩個大男孩關在Chris的房間一整個下午不去管他們，她知道兩人必須獨處時不外乎是要練台詞，培養對戲默契，這種時候可不適合其他不相關的人去干擾。

今天的狀況卻不太一樣，Sebastian站在Chris的房間裡，沒有冒著熱氣的茶壺嘴和手工餅乾的香味，充斥在室內的只有尷尬的氣息，當然了，這兩人並不是為了和熟悉的夥伴共處在一個獨立的空間尷尬，而是為了他們接下來要做的事。  
「所以……你想從哪裡開始？」Sebastian問，他雙手環胸，試圖讓自己表現得很從容，他穿著棉質的室內拖鞋，腳底下踩著一片絨毛地毯。Chris坐在Sebastian正對面的大床上，手裡握了一卷劇本，他看起來同樣想表現從容卻做不到，能做的只有不停拿紙卷敲自己的膝蓋。

事情是這樣的，Chris近期接演了一齣新戲，他要飾演一個為性取向迷亂所苦的白領階級男人，和幾名女性及男性各自擁有錯綜複雜的情慾關係。對Chris來說處理感情戲並不困難，雖然現在的他是肌肉猛男，但早年他可是演校園青春和文藝愛情片起家的，不過他在戲裡的對象從來都是女人──清純的、可愛的、潑辣棘手的、成熟豔麗的。和男人談情說愛？Chris Evans還是第一次。  
重點是劇本裡還有吻戲。  
「根據你……的經驗，」Chris嚥了口口水，把『豐富的』這個形容詞吞回喉嚨內，「你覺得怎麼開始最好？」  
Sebastian有點哭笑不得，找他來的人可是Chris，對方卻把主導權丟回他手上，這是身為先行者的原罪嗎？好吧，Sebastian承認自己第一次跟男人拍吻戲時也不知所措，不過當年可沒有人手把手的教他，他還是硬著頭皮就這麼上了。

「我覺得做好心理建設很重要，」Sebastian說，「我很好奇，Chris，困擾你的點是什麼？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「意思是，你演過那麼多種類型的男主角，花花公子、萬人迷、情場聖手，除了美國隊長之外幾乎每個都擅長跟女孩打交道，吻戲對你來說應該容易得很。」  
「你說到重點了，Sebastian，」Chris把劇本往床墊上一扔，像是扔出一顆沉重的鉛球，「以往我吻的都是女人，不是男人，性別差，這就是我的困擾。」  
Sebastian思考了幾秒，「……莫非你恐同？」  
「天啊，不是，當然不是了！你怎麼會這麼想？」  
「對不起，我道歉，」Sebastian怪自己嘴快，一時忘了Chris的弟弟Scott就是個出櫃的同性戀而且Chris也大力表態支持他的兄弟，「那問題不就解決了嘛？你不排斥男人與男人的親密互動，親一個男演員和親一個女演員其實就沒有多大分別。」  
Chris盤起穿牛仔褲的大腿，他一隻手掌壓在膝蓋上，另一手托著腮，貌似專注地分辨箇中差異，當他再抬起眼皮時，心中似乎得出了某個結論，濃密睫毛下的藍眼睛像點著的燈泡一樣熠熠發光，「是的，夥計，你給了我很好的啟發，肢體接觸不是難題，這齣新戲的導演跟我說，如果親吻男人讓你覺得不自在，你就把對方當成一道食物好了。」  
「當成食物？這招不錯，」Sebastian歪頭想了想，他以前的導演可沒有一個這樣建議過他，真是小氣的一群人，「例如蜜汁火腿，嘗起來口感差不多。」  
「我喜歡蜜汁火腿。」  
「呃，那就換一種食物，一種你沒那麼愛的食物。」  
「為什麼？」  
「萬一上癮就糟糕了。」  
「這就是啦，Sebarstian，這就是問題所在，」Chris對Sebastian挑高眉毛，露出那種謎題揭曉時會有的賊笑(實際上他根本不知道自己猜對了沒有)，「如果我想演好一個角色，我就得投注情感，可是我又得把我的對手當成一片火腿，我總不可能愛上一片火腿吧？」  
Sebastian覺得這個邏輯哪裡不太對勁卻又無法反駁，「……別把事情搞複雜化，Chris，你跟女明星拍對手戲時就沒這種問題，你不也都全心投入地跟她們親熱嗎？」  
「那是因為我真的愛上她們也沒關係，機緣就是這麼來的。你忘了嗎？我的上上任女友是在拍『玩命手機(Cellular)』時認識的呀。」

Sebastian低頭捏捏鼻樑，他大概了解Chris神奇的腦迴路是怎麼運作的了，Chris很有天份也很單純，他投入情感時會比一般人都當真，有時就不小心假戲真作了(好吧，Sebastian也沒資格說Chris，他自己的前兩任女友都是影集裡的搭檔)。這就是為什麼跟特定的對象得保持特定的距離，往安全一點的方面想，Chris和Sebastian都是直的，怎麼樣也不可能真的跟男性搭擋擦槍走火，除非Chris跟他即將要詮釋的那個角色一樣性取向錯亂了。  
「所以這就是你找我當練習對象的理由？因為我每三年就演一次Gay，知道怎麼吻一個男人又不會把他們當火腿一樣吃了？」Sebastian的語氣聽不太出來是自豪還是自我嘲諷，他熱愛演戲，是的，他為自己每一次的認真演出感到驕傲，但是為什麼明明他是個直男，卻一天到晚有同志的戲碼找上他，而且都還是愛到死去活來的那種類型，他自己也搞不清楚。  
「你很棒，Sebastian，我看過『列王傳(Kings)』和『政壇野獸(PoliticalAnimals)』，你在裡面的表演幾乎要讓我相信你深深愛著那些男人到願意為他們去死，我沒有冒犯的意思，這是誇獎，」Chris講著講著就舉起雙手證明自己所言不虛，「真的，你令人驚嘆，我演過的戲不少，可是我確信自己沒辦法做到那樣的地步，這就是為什麼我需要你的幫忙。」

室內的空氣凝聚了好一會兒，午後的陽光從百葉窗的縫隙斜射進來，在地面切割出一條條細長的黑影。Sebastian今天穿的上衣也是橫長條紋的圖案，他站在那兒，幾乎要跟光影合而為一，他把抱在胸前的手臂放下來，維持那麼久的僵硬姿態實在有點累人，他挪動雙腳朝Chris的床邊走了兩步。  
「謝謝你的抬舉，坦白說，我很驚訝你會這樣想……」Sebastian想都沒想過自己的演技會得到Chris的肯定，雖然他們出道的時間實際上沒差多少，但Sebastian一直覺得自己是不受囑目的那一個，他很習慣躲在暗處默默做好自己的事，唯有在這樣的場合，和熟悉的人事物待在一起，被稀疏的溫暖包圍著，他才不會感到不自在(記者的鎂光燈對Sebastian來說實在太灼熱刺眼了)，「我不認為我做得多出色，也不一定能幫到你什麼。再說，你未免太謙虛了，你不是還演過戀童癖的角色嗎？」  
「哦，那個啊……」Chris皺起鼻子扮出一個鬼臉，「說到底我在那部戲裡什麼也沒幹，不過是站在一個美少年的背後，得到一個猥瑣的特寫，然後攝影棚的燈光就變暗了。」  
Sebastian回想了一下『上流變奏曲(Fiercepeople)』的那幕鏡頭，噴出一聲笑，好吧，這次他真的沒辦法反駁Chris說的話。

Chris的電腦桌前有一張活動圓椅，Sebastian把它拖過來，跨開腿坐上去，坐在Chris的床前。Chris也配合著改變坐姿，他把兩條腿從床上放下來，將它們一左一右擱在Sebastian的身旁，這樣一來，他們倆就距離對方足夠近了，近得只要其中一人往前挪幾吋，兩個人的臉孔就能碰在一塊兒。  
「再來、再來要怎麼做？」Chris的雙手撐著床沿，眼神四處亂飄，他先是盯住Sebastian脖子上的一顆痣，接著又瞄向對方翹起來的一撮頭髮，他不敢直視Sebastian的眼睛，他們不是沒有靠對方這麼近過，美國隊長跟冬兵曾經用更曖昩的姿勢扭打在一起好幾次，但當時不是像這樣的場合，這樣的情境和意圖……  
Sebastian有點想罵髒話，可是他知道對手只要是Chris，他的底氣就會變得很軟。在『美國隊長』的拍攝片廠中，Sebastian總是戰戰競競、害怕出錯，Chris卻跟他相反，Chris是那種只要專注就能一鏡到位的天才型演員，所以他有一半的時間都在耍寶，大家知道Chris這樣做是為了緩和氣氛，畢竟拍戲是件枯躁又累人的事，加上Chris跟那些老牌演員的交情也夠好，不像Sebastian時刻會顧慮自己在前輩們的眼中不夠敬業。  
「首先，眼睛別看其它地方，」Sebastian伸出一隻手固定住Chris的臉頰，現在看看是誰不敬業？不過Chris也不像在刻意搞笑，他似乎真的很緊張，天吶，這可不是他，「看著我，只看我，你不希望你的對象覺得你三心二意吧？」

兩雙眼睛一旦交視，氛圍立刻就轉變了。因為周遭的視野迅速被濃縮成只剩下對方瞳孔的顏色，Chris的瞳孔無論從哪個角度看都是正藍色，它們藍得嚇人，就像永遠放晴的天空，Sebastian的瞳孔色則會隨著光線變化而有所不同，有時是跟Chris相似的藍、有時是湖泊綠，也有的時候會呈現一種近乎空洞的透明，讓人聯想到冬兵腦袋裡的一片空白。  
「我現在專心了，」Chris說，他牢牢盯住Sebastian的眼睛，「可是你在恍神。」他很確定，因為他對面的那一大片湖綠色正慢慢逸散開來，變得透明，那是對方神智飄遊的象徵，好比透過一塊水晶望出去，卻只看到更多折射的幻影，看不見隱藏在核心的事物。  
有些時候Chris確實摸不清Sebastian腦袋裡的想法，他們倆都不是會扯謊的人，不過有時Sebastian比Chris還懂得打馬虎眼，例如現在，「閉嘴……我正在培養情緒，你也該這麼做。」  
Sebastian叫Chris閉嘴，他的嘴唇則在說話時緩緩蠕動，一開一合，Chris的目光不自覺被它吸引過去，他的世界突然被填進大區塊的紅色，再也不顯得空洞，反而有些太過擁擠了。  
我想我還挺進入狀況的。Chris低聲說，也不確定Sebastian有沒有聽見他的喃喃自語。事實上，這一瞬間的視覺填滿對Chris的衝擊有點大，他感覺到一種無形的壓迫感從後腦勺襲來，把他更推向那團紅，那不是女孩子塗得亮晶晶的唇膏和口紅，那些東西很美但不夠真實，還帶著膩死人的香味。  
Sebastian的嘴上沒塗唇膏和口紅，雖然它鮮紅得像是有塗。  
Chris這麼想的時候，他的嘴巴已經貼了上去。

他們的進度衝得太快，Sebastian被嚇到了，可是他反應敏捷，他到底是有『豐富的』經驗的演員，他閉起眼睛(這是必要的動作，讓自己投身情境之中，Chris接收到這則訊息，於是也跟著把眼睛閉上)，將上半身又湊近Chris一些，好讓兩個人的嘴唇能更順利的貼合。他吻Chris，像以往和其他男演員做過很多次那樣，他認真、專注，全心全意。  
在Chris眼裡，這個吻卻有全然不同的模樣，這是他生平跟男人的第一個吻，它嘗起來可一點都不像火腿，火腿的表面太粗糙了，吃火腿時也不會心臟砰咚砰咚越跳越快，除非是高血壓的前兆。Chris試著壓下自己的心跳聲讓它變得平穩，邊轉動臉的角度邊磨著Sebastian的嘴唇，它比煄過的肉片還更軟、更滑一些，有點像某種飽含水份的果實，咬一小口就能溢出汁來。  
所以Chris真的這麼做了，他咬了Sebastian，他腦海裡浮出後者在『Kings』裡親吻他的愛人時，也是湊上前去，咬住對方的下唇，很輕柔，彷彿調情似的細細啄吻。Chris試著這樣做，但他太粗魯，牙齒啃得Sebastian叫疼了一聲。  
「你這渾蛋……」Sebarstian在兩人唇齒的拉扯間耳語，Chris聽見了，他知道自己弄痛了Sebastian，他想道歉，做出補償，所以他伸手按住Sebastian的腦袋，把對方更拉向自己，接著張口，含住他的全副唇瓣。  
Chris吸吮它，用唇肉撫摸上面的觸感，Sebatian的嘴唇有雨水的味道，因為他剛走來公寓的路上下雨，它嘗起來還有薄荷葉的香氣，他來之前應該嚼了口香糖，Sebastian為Chris做足了準備，就像Chris也為他刮了鬍子，Chris可不希望自己的滿臉鬍渣扎疼他的老師。

這個吻進行的時間似乎太長了，長到Sebastian不得不用手扶住Chris的肩膀，把對方往前推。他們被拉回原本的姿態，隔著十公分不到的距離凝視彼此，兩個人都在喘氣，臉也有點紅。  
「怎麼樣，」Sebastian的呼吸不太穩，他的胸部在橫紋T恤下起伏明顯，不過他還是試著維持就事論事的語調，「不算太難吧？」  
Chris看著Sebastian，後者鎖骨以上的微血管正在活絡運作，臉頰跟脖子的顏色都紅成一片，它們摸上去應該很熱，Chris心想，他覺得房間的空調溫度可能開得不夠低，因為他自己的臉和脖子也在發熱。  
「是不難，」Chris有些傻呼呼的點頭，「我到現在才發現我吻了個男人。」  
他抬起手伸向Sebastian的嘴唇，他想檢查看看他剛才不小心咬到的地方，不過在他的手指碰到Sebastian的下唇之前，對方就頭一偏躲開了，「沒事……」

Sebastian囁嚅，他撥開Chris的手，動作不是很決斷，只是顯得有點難為情，他轉過臉頰，自己用指頭摸了摸嘴唇，發出輕微的嘶聲，他的唇面變得比之前更紅了，顯然Chris咬的力道不小，嘴唇上還有口水的痕跡，讓它看起來很濕潤，Sebastian這時又伸出一小截舌頭往外舔一圈把它舔得更濕。  
Chris盯著這畫面，恍惚了一陣又回神，「這是種暗示嗎？」  
Sebastian愣住了，「什麼？」  
「你，」Chris比比Sebastian的嘴角，然後模仿對方做了個舔唇的動作，「經常這樣，這到底是什麼意思，再來一次的暗示？」  
Sebastian的手指僵在原地，舌頭慢慢往回收直到藏進齒縫裡，「當然不是，這只是我的……呃，個人習慣？你又不是不知道。」  
「對，我知道。」Chris把手收回來撫摸自己的下巴，他的笑容有點壞。他當然知道這是Sebastian的小習慣，他們都窩在一起拍了兩年多的電影了，怎麼可能會不知道。

『喀啦』一聲，兩個人都被房外傳來的聲音嚇了一跳。玄關的門被打開了，接著是鞋跟踏在木質地板以及牛皮紙袋磨擦到牆壁發出的窸窣聲響。  
Sebastian飛快轉頭看向房門，確定它還關著之後，他大大鬆了口氣，「你的家人回來了。」  
當椅子轉回床舖的方向時，Sebastian的膝蓋輕輕磨擦到Chris的大腿內側，他整個人抖了一下，彷彿貓咪觸摸到靜電，Chris被Sebastian的反應逗樂了，他笑著伸手去拉對方的手臂，Sebastian還在掙扎，他用另一手頻頻指著房間門口，「你不需要去幫忙嗎？Lisa也許買了很重的……」  
「不需要，Scott很強壯，他常上健身房。」Chris邊說邊把Sebastian拖向自己，後者失去重心(他的臂肌可不比Chris強壯)，上半身脫離椅子摔進Chris胸前，Chris順勢把Sebastian的肩膀跟下巴扳過來，低頭又貼住他的嘴。  
他們兩人的第二個吻。  
很安靜，很平和，沒有第一次的手忙腳亂。而且他們都記得第一時間閉上眼睛，就像最專業的演員。  
差別在於這次Chris伸了舌頭。  
他剛想把舌尖伸進去，就被Sebastian用牙齒擋住，「行啦，行啦……」Sebastian推開Chris的手勢非常果斷，可是他被Chris的手臂環住，只能用掌心勉強貼住對方鼓起的胸肌，「很專業、太敬業了，你在新戲裡的角色一定很強勢。」  
Chris就近凝望那張講話不大利索的嘴巴，粉色的舌頭躲在黑漆漆的口腔內胡亂竄動，就跟Sebastian睫毛眨動的頻率一樣，它們又長又密，剛才一直戳到Chris的眼皮，但不疼，只是很癢。吻這個男人哪裡有什麼困難，Chris對自己說。  
要忍住不吻他比較難。

外面的人聲越來越接近了，再過一會兒，Lisa可能就會來敲門問他們要不要吃點東西，她不會直接開門，那不禮貌，不過對Sebastian來說再繼續維持現狀更不禮貌，他還是堅持從Chris身前掙開來，「我去幫Lisa提東西。」  
Sebastian站起來時差點被電腦椅絆倒，他扶著椅背穩住了身體，然後同手同腳把椅子推回電腦桌前面。Chris保持坐在床邊的姿勢，雙手交握，看著Sebastian一步步移動到房門前準備開溜，他想了想，決定還是問對方，「你以前跟男人接吻時都不伸舌頭的？」  
Sebastian只差一步就要接近門檻了，他的手握到門把前又放下來，轉頭看向床上的男人，「Chris Evans。」他的表情像在說『不要得寸進尺』。  
「我就是好奇問問，」Chris又舉起雙手，他想佯裝無辜時就會這樣，「當作排練時的參考嘛。」  
由於Chris的無辜表情實在太到位，Sebastian簡直要被他說服了，嚴格來講，這不就是今天他們折騰這一個下午的目的？Sebastian沉思半响，長睫毛下面的眼珠顏色就跟他腦袋裡的想法一樣沒人看得見，「視情況而定。」等Sebastian再抬頭時，他像是換了一張面具戴在臉上，跟剛才的侷促不同，此刻他笑得很狡黠，那表情幾乎要讓Chris發毛了，「怎麼說？」  
「看你有沒有想吃掉對方囉，你懂的……就像吃掉一片火腿。」

Sebastian開門出去了，門板倚在門框上，男人和女人談笑寒喧的聲音時不時從中滲進來。Chris隱約聽見自己的老媽在跟Sebastian說她在超市試喝到現榨的新鮮果汁，她還買了伯爵茶的茶葉回來，等會兒泡給屋子裡的每個人喝。  
Chris轉過頭，看了看被他棄置不顧很久的劇本，彎曲變形的紙捲在床單上抒展開來，一頁頁往外掀翻，露出好幾段被原子筆跟螢光筆圈畫出來的文句。  
……其實這部電影裡還有床戲。Chris都還來不及告訴Sebastian，對方就溜了，算啦，等下次再告訴他吧。


End file.
